Flexible circuitized substrates (often called simply "flex circuits" in the industry) are well known for providing effective connections between electronic components as may be found in information handling (e.g., personal computers (PCs), mainframe processors, etc.) and other electrical systems. One particular usage for such substrates is to electrically couple, directly or indirectly, an integrated circuit (semiconductor) chip to a PCB, such as may be found in a typical PC. Such a structure is often referred to in the industry as an electronic package, which will include a flexible substrate, a chip electrically coupled to the circuitry of the substrate, and perhaps a heatsink-stiffener component, all of which are designed for being mounted on and coupled to a PCB. Numerous examples of such electronic packages are known, with some representative examples being defined in the following patents, all of which are assigned to the same assignee as the present invention and are incorporated herein by reference: